A Theif In The Nights Of Equestria
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Sly Cooper as a pony. What else can I say?
1. Chapter 1

**SXB: I had this idea while on the bus. This is not Sly Cooper falls into Equestria, but Sly Cooper born in Equestria.**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan doesn't own Sly Cooper or MLP: FiM. He wishes with all his might that he did, though.**

* * *

"Another successful heist." said a medium sized Earth Pony. As the moon rose behind him it showed how he looked. His fur was a light gray, he shaved off his mane to lower wind resistance. He wore a blue shirt that had gold trimming. His front shoes were similar in design to his shirt. His rear shoes were just blue up most of his leg. He wore a blue hat with a black rim. He had a black mask of fur around his yellow eyes. His Cutie Mark was very strange. It seemed to be a blue racoon face. His tail attracted a lot attention, as it was ringed like a racoon's. His name was Sly Cooper and he was the greatest thief in all of Equestria. He has just stolen one of the most powerful objects in Equestria; the Element Of Loyalty. Sly had no idea how much money he could sell it for. He just hoped it was enough.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY STOLE MY ELEMENT?" screamed Rainbow Dash. Princess Luna cringed at the Pegasus's outbreak.

"calm down Rainbow. Now, Princess. Who stole the Element?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Luna sighed, and got a far away look in her eyes.

"Sly Cooper." Luna said.

"Who I the hay is that?" Applejack asked.

"An old friend turned criminal."

_ "Come on, Luna! Please, lemme go." Sly pleaded with the Princess Of Night._

_ "I'm sorry Sly. You tried to steal Celestia's crown. We can't let you get away with that." Luna said. Sly snickered._

_ "Poor Luna. I've already escaped!" Sly said dropping through a hole in the floor._

_ "COOPER!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this enough?" a brown bag landed on the table, spilling open, revealing the large amount of Bits. Sly's mouth moistened.

"That the agreed amount?"

"Of course." Sly looked at the pony's eyes and saw no deception. Sly picked up the bag and bowed.

"Thank you. You have helped me greatly." Sly ran off to his safe house. The pony watched him run off, and smirked.

* * *

"Luna? Did you have feelings for this 'Sly Cooper'?" Twilight asked. Luna blushed.

"Maaaaaaybe..." Luna said hiding behind one of her wings. Rainbow Dash facehoofed.

"We don't have time for a love story. We need to get back to the fact... THIS BUCKING ASSHOLE STOLE MY ELEMENT-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Shining Armor bust through the door with Sly Cooper in tow.

"Princess Luna, I caught the thief." Shining Armor said. Sly shook his head.

"I prefer the phrase 'Object Liberator.'" Sly said with a grin. Luna giggled at Sly's remark.

"Ah! Princess Luna, as beautiful as ever I see. Hey, how about you let me go? For old time's sake?" Sly asked. Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sly, please give us back the Element Of Harmony you stole." Sly sighed.

"Sorry Luna, I already sold it." A collective gasp filled the room.

"YOU WHAT?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Now, Rainbow, no need for yelling. All I did was sell a god-weapon to an anonymous pony. Is that really that bad?" Sly asked a slim smile on his face.

"Well, yes. Sly please tell me you actually know who that pony was." Luna said.

"Of course I do." Everypony sighed.

"I sold it to Queen Chrysalis."

"WHAT?" Everypony screamed. Sly laughed and slipped out of his bonds. He walked over to a small safe, and bucked it. It swung open revealing a strange cane. He flipped the cane onto his back.

"I could get it back, for a price….." Sly said looking at a stained glass window. Luna sighed, and I mean from looking at him. Her eyes traveled all over his body taking in every inch of his—

"Princess? Please tell me you're not ogling this guy." Rainbow Dash asked. Luna blushed.

"Well, I'd love to stay. But I have an Element Of Harmony to re-steal." Sly said walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Twilight looked at the master thief as if he was crazy. "_Re_-steal?! You're going to steal the Element Of Loyalty from Queen Chrysalis?" Sly turned around with a smirk on his face.

"I'm like Robin Hoof. Only better." He flicked his tail as he walked down the hall.

"Enjoying the view Princess?" Luna blushed as she realized that Sly had noticed her ogling.

"HALT!" Shining Armor barked standing in front of Sly. "You have no right to talk to the princess in such a way! Apologize now and I may have mercy upon you." Sly sighed and flicked his tail.

"Such a twit. You think you caught me because you're smart? Ha! Funny! I **let** you catch me! I needed my cane to pull of a heist like this! Now get out of my way." as Sly said this he swung the cane knocking Shining Armor off of his feet.

"Oof!" Sly trotted out of the throne room, but not before giving Princess Luna a roguish wink.

"Oh dear, it's gonna be one of **those** adventures." Twilight sighed.


End file.
